OS - Un amour-propre mutilé
by Erizu-sama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya et sa dignité humaine le temps du retour d'un mal trop vite oublié. Enfin, seulement le semblant qu'il en restait...


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Ceci est un court one shot écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de la ficothèque ardente. J'ai décidé d'utiliser le manga Kuroko no Basket pour l'écrire (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes) et j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire. C'est totalement le genre de texte que j'écris en dehors de ce que je poste sur ce site, alors c'est une première pour moi de ne pas poster de romance ici ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si je le referais, mais en tout cas, je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ça venant de moi alors j'accepte avec plaisir vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **« Un amour-propre mutilé »**

* * *

Comment en avait-il pu arriver là ?

Cette question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, impitoyablement. Plus impitoyable que ses bourreaux ? Peut-être bien. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait actuellement plus aucune notion de rien. Il était là, et c'était tout. Seul son corps était présent. Son esprit était déjà parti, bien loin, et il n'avait même plus la force de lui courir après. Si avant il se serait arraché les poumons dans une course effrénée pour courir après sa dignité, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. Ce qui caractérisait le plus l'humain était sûrement sa combativité. Pouvait-il se considérer encore comme tel alors qu'il attendait simplement que le temps passe, tel un spectateur passif de sa propre vie ?

Entre sa condition de vie déplorable que des hommes horribles s'amusaient à massacrer toujours plus et le temps qui passait avec une lenteur sans égal, il se demandait bien ce qui était le plus dur. Le plus difficile à vivre. Il trouvait que c'était une bonne question, après tout. Et l'homme couché à côté de lui le regarda en écarquillant des yeux, se demandant s'il était tout simplement devenu fou. Puisque oui, il souriait.

Kuroko Tetsuya était en train de sourire de son propre malheur. Il ne se sentait tellement plus vivant, il avait tant l'impression de n'être fait que de vide que finalement, sourire en des temps pareils paraissait presque plus facile que de pleurer.

Presque.

Le jeune garçon s'assit en tailleur sur sa couchette en se passant une main lasse au travers de sa tignasse sauvage. Ses cheveux bleutés n'étaient plus discernables; les travaux dans la boue et la pluie aillant bien fait leur travail de déshumanisation et d'humiliation par-dessus le marché. Il ne savait même plus quelle était sa couleur de peau, d'ailleurs… Blanche ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Mais la crasse qui se trouvait sur ses poignées et ses chevilles lui criait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si important que ça. Après tout, qu'il soit blanc ou légèrement bronzé, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Métisse… Le souvenir de son ancienne lumière lui sauta aux yeux comme une évidence. Ou comme un vieux souvenir que l'on aurait préféré brûler au fond d'une cheminée.

Dans un geste qu'il savait déjà idiot, mais dont il n'avait maintenant plus la force de s'empêcher de faire, il releva ses yeux pour scruter doucement la pièce. Elle était petite, et ne possédait que deux petites fenêtres de chaque côté des plus grands murs. Ces derniers ne laissaient voir sur eux que des coups de peinture et des démarcations de ciment désordonnés, rien de plus. C'était tout ce que la faible lumière qui transcendait dans la pièce lui permettait de voir.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que l'adolescent pensait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que dans une aussi petite pièce, un nombre si important de personnes pouvaient tenir. Le sol ne lui était même plus visible, et il se demandait bien si un jour il l'avait déjà vu. Des personnes étaient couchées sur d'autres, et il ne préférait pas savoir si c'était par manque de place ou par recherche d'une quelconque source de chaleur. La pièce n'était jamais bercée dans le calme, sauf peut-être la nuit. Il n'en savait rien, après tout, c'était le seul instant qu'il s'octroyait pour pouvoir se reposer en une journée.

Mais encore là, il essayait de se convaincre. Si il ne se reposait pas à d'autres moments dans une journée, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait battu. Et seuls ses malfaiteurs sauraient si le cadeau de la vie lui serait aimablement offert.

Le cadeau de la vie ? La vie ? Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Où était passé le jeune adolescent, entouré d'amis et d'autres compagnons en tout genre, qui passait son temps à jouer au basket ou à boire des milk-shakes à la vanille ?

Quel goût ça avait déjà, la vanille ?

Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Comme ça lui manquait… Sa langue était sèche, sans vie. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de force pour la bouger dans le seul but de lâper de l'eau dans une flaque, par terre. Il avait pourtant l'occasion d'en voir des tas, des flaques d'eau dehors. Mais à chaque fois le jeune garçon regardait d'autres personnes se ruer dessus, hommes, femmes ou enfants, d'un œil vide. Il n'avait pas la force. Il se disait que cela ne servait à rien.

Il voulait garder un semblant de fierté, quitte à mourir assoiffé. Il savait qu'il allait très certainement y passer, alors passer sa vie à quatre pattes avec une laisse autour du cou, très peu pour lui.

Pourtant, il savait que malgré tout, il était un idiot de penser comme ça. Faire le courageux ne servait à rien, mais faire le malheureux non plus. Trouver un équilibre dans ce monde de fous et de brutes était bien difficile… Faire le cadavre ambulant n'était pas la meilleure des options, mais lorsque nous n'avons rien alors que nous avons connu un tout, pouvons-nous vraiment nous maîtriser ? Peut-on vraiment réussir à se construire à nouveau une routine agréable, un semblant de vie ?

Sa routine à lui était fade, fatigante, éreintante. Si au lycée, il avait dit de nombreuses fois à son père en révisant ses maths qu'il se tuerait au travail, et bien il venait maintenant de comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette expression. Mourir au travail ? Il préférait encore avoir trois tonnes de copies de mathématiques à rendre plutôt que de faire des choses dont il ne comprenait même pas l'utilité.

Mais être sans vie était bien dur. Oh que oui, bien plus dur que ce que le jeune homme avait pu penser avant qu'il ne se décide à agir ainsi. Le soir, quant il avait pour seul repas son petit morceau de pain, quelque chose se réveillait en lui. Il sentait une étincelle, aussi minime soit-elle, qui lui rappelait qu'il était bien là, qu'il devait garder la tête haute et se battre, envers et contre tous. Contre tout. Mais cette étincelle n'était-elle finalement pas le rappel de sa misérable situation ? Cette fameuse étincelle que n'importe qui pourrait qualifier d'idiote, n'était-elle pas tout simplement son ventre qui lui hurlait cruellement qu'il en voulait plus ? Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre son ventre qui lui criait de le nourrir et un sentiment d'espoir qui pouvait lui tordre les boyaux.

Où était passée sa dignité humaine ? Très bonne question. Ses yeux bleu ciel d'un vide aussi large que les plaies qui ornaient ses mains faisaient très clairement passer le message. Là était la fatalité de sa très jeune fin de vie.

Où donc était passée cette époque où il marchait la tête haute, comme tous ses concitoyens ?

Qu'était devenu le Japon ? Tout ça arrivait-il pour leur rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier le passé et toujours le considérer ?

Si quelqu'un avait eu la tête tourné vers ce jeune homme, ce qui bien sûr était impossible étant donné qu'une telle situation engendrait ce sentiment bien caractéristique de l'homme qu'était l'égoïsme, il aurait pu voir deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Sur les joues d'un adolescent comme les autres qui avait connu peine et bonheur, mais qui n'avait encore jamais connu rien de tel.

L'humiliation d'un homme, d'un être vivant, par d'autres hommes.

Comment pouvait-il seulement penser qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'amour-propre dans un tel lieu ? Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, si tant est que cela soit vraiment des habits, et ils étaient mouillés par endroit, dû à la pluie incessante qui s'abattait là où il se trouvait enfermé. Il était sale. Si sale qu'en passant un doigt sur son bras, il pouvait y recueillir de la terre et Dieu seul savait quoi encore. Il sentait la poussière, parce qu'il pouvait maintenant y rattacher une odeur, et c'était sans parler de la pluie qui lui donnait un air misérable. Il ne pouvait pas se voir, et ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas, mais son teint était blafard. Pire que ça encore, il était cadavérique. Mais même s'il l'avait su, il se serait dit qu'au fond, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une peau de cadavre recouvrant son ancien lui.

Parce que oui, il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, avant tout ça. Kuroko avait été élégant et doté d'une certaine éducation. Comme tous ses anciens amis…

Se rappeler de ses camarades lui remettait en mémoire un moment qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Un moment cauchemardesque, où il le pensait de tout son être, la partie réfléchie et vivante de son esprit l'avait quitté. Ce simple souvenir suffisait à lui faire serrer des dents et empoigner son pantalon en tissu infâme et boueux. Si en ces lieux, il connaissait la douleur physique et la honte d'être traité comme un moins que rien, son ami lui avait fait connaître la pire douleur psychologique.

Plus qu'un ami, cela avait été Akashi Seijuro.

Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour cet endroit, dont il n'avait même pas envie de donner un quelconque nom pour l'humaniser plus que lui-même, ils avaient compris. Ils n'avaient pas été idiots, aucun d'eux. Jamais. Et surtout pas celui qui avait été autrefois son capitaine au basket. Lointain souvenir, mais cruel cependant, que celui-là… Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, l'autre adolescent, qui possédait à peu près la même taille que lui, les avait averti. Il avait donné ses directives. Et Kuroko se rappelait mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Tout résonnait encore dans sa tête.

 _\- Écoutez-moi bien. Je ne le répéterai pas. Quand nous allons arriver à la gare, mentez sur votre âge. Nous faisons quasiment tous plus âgé que notre âge réel, alors soyez rassuré, tout se passera bien. Nous aurons aussi à nous inventer une profession, mais cela sera facile. Cela m'étonnerait de toute façon qu'ils vérifient quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Nous devons rester ensemble et groupé pour être solidaire. Nous savons tous les bruits qui courent : cette situation est temporaire. Tout cela ne durera qu'un mois tout au plus. Aillez confiance. D'accord ?_

Une petite fille qui serrait un vieux bout de tissu usé entre ses doigts releva son maigre visage vers une source de bruit qui lui enserra le cœur. Droit devant elle pleurait un garçon, roulé en boule, et qui s'accrochait fermement à ses mollets comme si ces derniers étaient capables de le maintenir sur terre. En vie.

Ce qui faisait tant pleurer Kuroko n'était pas se rappeler ces paroles spécialement, mais celles que le garçon lui avait dite à lui. Seulement à lui.

 _\- Je vais moi aussi mentir sur mon âge, Tetsuya. Seulement, je vais décréter être plus jeune._

Il se rappelait avoir vainement protesté, les sens en alerte.

 _\- Il n'y a rien de pire pour un homme que de perdre son honneur. Tu vas vivre, pour moi. Bats-toi et sors-toi de là._

Akashi Seijuro avait menti sur son âge. Il s'était rajeuni, sous les yeux écarquillés de certains, et sous les yeux embués de larmes d'un autre.

Il était mort. Tué, assassiné. Sa vie mise vulgairement à néant, comme si elle n'était rien. Comme si elle n'avait jamais rien représenté de plus qu'un petit problème parmi plus d'une centaine d'autres problèmes.

La question était maintenant de savoir jusqu'où la dignité humaine pouvait être atteinte.

L'adolescent n'avait pas la réponse. Il doutait fortement que quelqu'un la connaisse. Mais s'il pouvait en dire quelque chose, c'était que la fierté de l'Homme était plus douloureuse qu'une gifle mettant à terre.


End file.
